


Twisted tails

by QueenLucius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders, Mental Health Issues, Sadism, Self-Harm, Violence, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLucius/pseuds/QueenLucius
Summary: Remus is a 28-year old who struggles with his sexuality and his sadistic tendencies, his cousin Lily makes sure he stays in the right lane. Sirius is a reckless 22-year-old crossing the path of Remus and ending up in a bigger mess than he already was. Potter has been Sirius best friend since they were little but can he still catch on with his buddy?





	1. Remus: A mission that should have been aborted

Remus opened a window, taking out the cigarette package that always lingered in his back pocket. While he took one out he could hear his phone go off on the table behind him. He turned around and picked the device up. The screen showed the word 'mother' so without further hesitation he answered the call. 

"Yes, mom?"

"Hey sweety, have you seen my pills? I thought I left them in the cabinet above the fridge but I can't seem to find them."

"I have no idea mom, you probably moved them somewhere else and forgot about it." He held a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. _"_ Isn't it a bit too late to take them anyway?" 

There was a short silence on the other side. "Well I went out with an old friend of mine and it became a bit late. I'll try to do it with just tea then. Goodnight honey."

"Yeah goodnight mom, don't worry you'll be fine." 

He could hear the familiar sound of an ended conversation. Remus loved his mother he really did, she supported him through everything even when he got his first tattoo. Now his arms were covered with them. He remembered how she was always worried about the posters hanging inside of his bedroom, they portrayed tortured people or sometimes they just had the face of a serial killer. So that, and the fact that he had an addiction to horror movies was an understandable reason for her to be worried. Though, she didn't have to be, not at that time in his life. Remus was just a young teen back then wanting to show off how creepy he was to others, such an edgy kid. It didn't come as a surprise that he wanted all kinds of torture devices tattooed on his body, having around 10 right now. Filled up with some latin which made him look like some kind of devil worshipper. The horror movies, the serial killers had been just a phase but the interest in torture stayed. Always wanting to learn more about it, it was a topic that came up in his head more than once a day.

Remus leaned out of the window, slowly smoking up his cigarette. His cousin Lily was coming over tomorrow morning but he wasn't sure yet if he should be happy about that or annoyed. Honestly, he loved the cheerful young lady but there were times he would love to just shove a ball gag into her mouth so she'd finally shut up. The image of that made him laugh, throwing away what was left of his cigarette as he closed the window. Standing in front of it for a moment, watching his reflection in the glass.

He walked to the kitchen as he picked up the bottle of sleeping pills on his way over. Taking a glass of water and opening the bottle. Looking into it while he took a deep breath. Knowing that he probably shouldn't do it, he took 3 pills out of it. He wasn't suicidal or anything just a little self-destructive he loved waking up with a pain in his chest from taking a bit too many pills. Putting the pills on his tongue and the glass to his lips as he swallowed them down. Oh, how he loved the feeling of the capsules going down his throat. Remus laughed for a second, not a genuine laugh, no a pathetic one, before he headed over to the couch and falling asleep on it.

\--

Remus woke up by the sound of someone knocking loudly on his door. Moaning when he remembered his appointment with Lily, so with a lot of effort he stood up and opened the door.

"You fucking moron! I've been knocking for over half an hour now! I've even called your phone! Twice!" She sounded offended.

"I'm sorry. I was in a deep sleep."

Lily was already looking around the room and she found what she was looking for. Running over to the bottle that was still on the kitchen counter and taking it in her hand.

"I thought you stopped this? Didn't you learn anything from the last time you took too much of these and they had to empty your stomach?"

_"I_ didn _..."_

"How many did you take? And don't lie to me!" Remus could hear the disappointment in her voice which made him feel helpless for a moment.

"I.. I took three of them."

Lily punched him on the chest making an angry sound but when he looked down he could see that she did her best to hold back tears. She was a strong woman who wouldn't let any man ruin her but when it came to someone she loved she easily broke down. 

"Hey Lil, it's fine. I just wanted to fall asleep without having to think too much."

"So you take three fucking pills? Remus! If you need to talk then call me but don't go doing these kinds of things!" By now she was shouting so loud he was sure his neighbors could hear it. Not that he minded that though, he hated everyone in his building.

"Alright I won't do it again is that what you want to hear?" Remus took her hands in his and kissed them softly. 

"No, I want to see you not doing it again. Words don't mean anything in your world!" She pulled her hands away and sighed. "Are these your mother's?" Examining the bottle she noticed that it was indeed from Remus mother. "You know she really needs these right?" She scoffed, nodding her head in a disapproving way. "She probably hasn't slept tonight because of you."

Remus knew that she was right about that but right now he wasn't in the right state to care about that. "I'm going to take a shower and then we'll go to the gallery you wanted to see." He walked over to his bathroom and closed the door. Going over to the mirror as he pushed his hands into his face. He hated these kinds of conversations because it made him feel like a bad example to Lily. She was younger than him but already so much more mature.

Lily looked around in his apartment while her cousin was showering, looking at the laptop that was flipped open. Going over the touchpad it seemed that Remus didn't have a password on his laptop. She rolled her eyes. "You're so dumb." She sat down behind it, noticing that he still had some tabs open. Most of them were research for his job.

He worked in an alternative clothing shop which sold mostly goth but also rock, punk and metal clothes. It suited him, he always wore black and sometimes a white shirt but combined with ripped black jeans. He still liked his hair shorter which most of the guys that came in the shop didn't, they all had long hair or at least shoulder length while Remus had more of a David Beckham but slightly longer on the sides kind of style. Lily liked his ear piercings the most, they gave Remus a rough look that went along with his tattoos. She herself always wanted to have tattoos but never found inspiration for a design.

The other tabs were just porn which didn't surprise Lily at all, she had never in her life seen Remus with a partner before. She had no idea what kind of type he was into. At first, she had thought that he was asexual until he had stated to be dating someone. Unfortunately, it didn't work out and no one ever got to see the mysterious date of Remus Lupin.

"I'm ready, so let's go."It didn't bother him that she was on his laptop, he didn't have to hide anything from her. Lily was very open-minded and didn't question too many things. She never asked why he got torture devices on his arm. Maybe she just didn't want to know but Remus was pretty sure she just wouldn't understand anyway. 

"Alright, you got everything? Keys, money and your mother's pills so we can bring them back to her?" She pulled up an eyebrow at him.

Remus smirked, putting the bottle into his shoulder bag along with the keys and his wallet. "You're going to be an amazing mother one day, I can feel it." He laughed, grabbing her waist and squeezing her against him.

"Oh shut up." She slightly blushed, thinking about her having a family one day and Remus being the unstable godfather of her children. 

\--

They arrived at the art gallery, it was an exposition that showed work from young artists that wanted to make a break through. Lily was still studying philosophy and wanted to become a writer once she was done, she always loved to go to galleries to get inspiration and Remus went along to discover what kind of crazy things were being called art now.

It wasn't too busy at the moment, around 15 people were looking at the paintings and sculptures. A couple of them were the artists themselves, giving a bit more explanation to their work for the people interested.

Remus moved closer to Lily so he wouldn't have to talk too loud. "Euhm, Lily that guy is definitely checking you out. Just so you know." 

"Who? Where?" She was looking around for the guy, meeting with some hazel coloured eyes. The guy gave her a charming smile which she kindly returned. "Is it okay if I go over to him?" She looked a bit worried at Remus. 

"Of course! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine looking at this... art?" 

She rolled her eyes and went over to this guy who was what you would call handsome. "Hey, I'm Lily, any of these yours?" She offered him a hand which he shook.

"James Potter, yes I made the one with the stag." He pointed over at a sculpture that represented a very strange formed animal. 

"Oh yeah, I see it! Looks amazing, why a stag?" She looked intrigued, hoping to hear some cool backstory that would lead to the making of this sculpture.

"Nothing too special, once when I was little me and my father found a wounded baby stag so we nursed it. It still lives with my parents now, it's kind of cute to see how fond it is of them."He chuckled, looking over to Lily.  _"_ So, he's not your boyfriend right?"He nodded towards Remus.

Lily shook her head and smirked. "No not in a million years! He's my cousin and even if he wasn't, he's not my type." She gave him a playful wink.

"Well I know someone who would be interested in him, maybe we could go on a double date? You and me, him and my best friend?" 

"What does she look like?" Lily was quite interested to hear about this girl not because she wanted to hook up Remus but because she wasn't too fond of a guy with a female best friend.

"No my best friend is a guy, your friend is gay right? I mean, he looks like he is." James felt a bit awkward by now, Sirius had been with quite a lot of men so James felt like he had developed a good enough gay radar by now to be his friend's wingman.

"To be fair I don't really know but I don't think he is?" She was getting a bit confused herself now, remembering that Remus did watch straight porn but that didn't mean that he wasn't secretly beating off to the guy. "This guy what does he look like?" Now she was curious because she had never thought about her cousin dating another guy.

"Wait I have a picture of him, he's a bit special but that's why I thought your cousin would be into him. He seems like that kind of guy."James took his phone out of his pocket, showing Lily a picture of Sirius. "I know he seems like a whole lot but he's the best. Also for a guy he has a great ass."He smirked. 

Lily grinned slightly at that comment, taking in the picture of this young guy. He was the perfect balance between feminine and masculine, long black hair in a messy bun, a small amount of makeup, lip and eyebrow piercing, a loose black crop top above some sweatpants with mesh and plain black creepers. Though she also noticed that almost every visible part of his skin was covered with thick scars. "What happened to him?" 

James knew that she was talking about Sirius' scars _. "_ Abusive past which gave him mania. It used to be really bad because we didn't know that he had mania but now he's taking medication. He still has the urge to self-harm time to time but he tells me so I can watch him while he does it. I know it sounds weird but I rather know that he's doing it so I'm there if something goes wrong than him hiding it from me and accidently killing himself." 

Lily didn't really know how to respond to that, she had been through Remus drug abuse but it was nothing compared to seeing someone close to you hurt themselves so vividly. "You know what I'll tell him that he has to go on that double date with me and we'll see how that works out. Even if he isn't gay they seem like they would at least have some of the same interests." She pointed at the piercings on the guys face. "What's his name?"

**"Sirius Black."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer: I do come from a household of drug and alcohol abuse as well as mental illness but not in anyway do I state that these characters portray the reality of these things.
> 
> Sirius sweatpants: https://www.attitudeclothing.co.uk/images/morph8ne-joint-mesh-pants-p17479-19686_image.jpg


	2. Sirius: A story that shouldn't have been told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this one!

James grinned at his best friend. "I have a surprise for you." He and Sirius were sitting inside a cozy bar somewhere in the centrum of London. There was a fireplace that warmed up the whole room as well as velvet covered chairs, they were sitting close to the fire with both of them having a glass of whiskey in their hands. James had called Sirius to meet him a soon as possible in here because he had exciting news to tell.

Sirius pulled up his eyebrow, not sure what to expect from his best friend anymore because he did these kinds of things every week. "So, what is it this time?" He laughed, taking a swig from his glass. 

"Well, I arranged a double date for the both of us. I'm quite sure you're going to love this guy." James smiled, hoping that his friend would be fine with it, knowing that he preferred to know about his dates but James didn't want to tell about Remus yet because to him he seemed like a perfect match to his best friend.

Sirius wasn't too happy about this but knew that James probably did it with good intentions. "Alright, and I guess I'm not going to know who this guy is or see a picture of him?" He did like the fact that James wanted to hook him up with someone but he was scared that this person wouldn't be okay with his scars or the way he dressed.

"Nope. He's really is your type I'm sure of it!" James just really wanted to leave a good impression on Lily, figuring out that she was very close to her cousin because she was at the gallery with him. "So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah of course I am. I do want to go shopping for a new outfit though." He laughed, he didn't want to show up in too girly clothes now that he wasn't going to know what this guy looked like. Normally he would wear a dress or a crop top with a cute skirt but he just didn't feel comfortable doing that with a blind date.

"Oh come on Sirius, you shouldn't be ashamed of the way you dress. It suits you and makes your body look even better." James winked at him, hoping to convince his friend into wearing his normal clothes and not hiding behind some fake identity.

"I'm just not sure if this guy would like that, what if he finds my style ridiculous? It's not the first time a guy won't date me because of it." Sirius hovered his fingers over his scars, not feeling well about the thought that this guy might get disappointed at the moment he sees him.

"Yeah well, fuck those guys you don't need them in your life and if he's like that then he doesn't deserve you." James emptied his glass and Sirius did the same.

He nodded, knowing that James was right about what he said. "So, where is this date going to be kept?" 

"At my house, I thought that was the easiest and most comfortable. I'm going to cook for us all." 

Sirius smirked because he loved James food. "I'm definitely fine with that!"

\--

Sirius was standing in front of the mirror from his closet, James was sitting behind him on his bed. "What do you think?" He asked James, pulling his skirt down a bit so his ass wasn't too revealed.

"I think you look fucking hot, you know that. You look good in all your outfits." James smiled at him in the reflection.

Sirius was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, a black skater skirt that ended just underneath his ass, some thigh-high stockings and to finish it off an o-ring choker. He wasn't sure if he should wear creepers or heels underneath it. "I think I'm going to just wear my creepers, otherwise I look too much like a tranny don't I?" 

"Yeah just wear your creepers not because it's less tranny but because it makes you look adorable. It balances out the sex factor a bit." He grinned, he himself was wearing a simple white shirt, a waistcoat, some black dress pants and shiny leather shoes.

Sirius laughed at that comment, taking a pillow and throwing it into James' face. "You moron." He looked back at himself in the mirror. "You can't see my scars, right?" As much as he tried they would still be visible but he liked to think that people wouldn't notice them if most of them were covered up.

James inhaled for a moment, looking a bit concerned at his friend. "They won't disappear Sirius." The room seemed to be filled with cold air.

"Y.yeah I know J.James." He tried his best to fight back his own emotions. "I just don't want them to be in their faces." He turned around, looking into his hazel coloured eyes.

"They aren't. Don't worry. You look gorgeous." James stood up, pulling Sirius into a tight hug.

"You too. You look very handsome tonight. I'm sure this Lily girl will fall for you." He loosened the hug, slightly smirking at James. "Hair up or down?"

James grinned back. "Down, you should show off hair like that." 

The second Sirius let his hair down he could hear the bell ring at the front door. "I can't believe they're already here." He was extremely nervous because of the fact that he was meeting a guy he didn't know anything about.

 "Great!" James clapped his hands together and went over to the door to welcome his guests. "Hello!" He shook both of their hands, looking behind him to see if Sirius had followed. "Sirius is inside, probably making sure that there is nothing in between his teeth." He gave a wink to Remus who didn't seem to mind.

Sirius was in the kitchen to make sure that there was wine in the fridge, it calmed him down in times like these. When he heard footsteps coming closer he smoothed down his skirt, seeing two figures appear into the living room. He walked to them to greet them. "Uhm hi, I'm Sirius. Black." You could hear in his voice that he was nervous, even his handshake was a bit weak. While he shaked the guy's hand he observed him closely. The guy was wearing a loose black jumper, some black skinny jeans and leather boots. He looked a bit exhausted but had very beautiful eyes and well-styled hair. 

"Remus. Lupin." He mirrored the shorter guy, he was like Lily's height so reaching his shoulder. "You look cute. If I may say that?" Remus wasn't afraid of saying what he thought which was a gift and a curse. He really liked the fact that Sirius wasn't ashamed to wear these kinds of clothes, they fitted him and made him look even sexier than he would probably look in male clothes.

James grinned, looking over at his best friend. Knowing that he would blush like a mad man. 

"Y.yeah, of course you can. Thank you! You look great yourself!" Sirius was indeed blushing like some high school girl, pulling a bit on his skirt. Looking over to the girl who was wearing a really cute deep blue coloured dress that suited her body. "So you're Lily right?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm a cousin of Remus so don't break his heart or I'll break you." She laughed but at the same time, she was being serious about what she said.

Sirius smirked slightly, nodding at her. "Don't worry I don't think I can hurt a guy that's almost a head taller than me." He looked up at Remus who grinned slightly at him.

"Let's get this started then!" James announced, leading all of them to the table so they could sit down. Pulling back the chair for Lily, when she sat down he leaned in. "You look gorgeous." He whispered, standing back up and looking to the others. "Everyone is okay with wine?" They all nodded so he walked to the fridge to get a bottle of red and white wine.

"So, Sirius what do you do for a living or do you still study?" Remus leaned in, wanting to know more about the young lad.

"I'm only 22 so I still study. I'm a science student. What about you?" James came over with the two bottles. "Red for me. I think you know that though." He smiled while his friend poured in.

"I'm 28 and work at an alternative shop it's called Black Panter, you might know it. They sell  lots of styles." Remus' eyes traveled to Sirius' neck, noticing that there were scars underneath his choker and some small ones on his face. It made him wonder what had happened to the other, was he like Remus? A bit self-destructive here and there or did he have some serious problems?  "White for me please." He said when James asked him which wine he wanted. Remus decided to not question him about it, worried that it might be a touchy subject for him.

"Never been there but I've heard of it." Sirius chuckled, taking a sip from his drink.

When he was done with the wine James went back to the kitchen to get the first course of food he had made, just a simple salad with warm goat cheese and bacon. "I hope you all like it." He said while he seated himself, winking at Lily who seemed to enjoy herself. 

"Do you cook a lot?" She asked James, impressed by how good the food looked.

"I try to cook for the both of us daily but sometimes I just don't have time so we order something." He smiled, secretly wondering what Sirius was thinking about his date because they couldn't subtly talk about that right now. Though they seemed to get along quite well.

"So you can't cook?" Remus asked Sirius in a bit of a teasing way.

"No, uhm I don't really like fire so I try to stay away from it." He smiled, glancing shortly at James. 

Remus noticed that his date was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Don't worry, I can cook. I would love to cook for you sometime." 

James grinned at that comment, that was practically an invite for a second date. Looking over to Sirius who seemed flattered by Remus suggestion.

Lily looked over to her cousin. She had never in her life seen Remus so full of life and flirting so openly with someone. Poking him under the table so she could throw him a surprised look which he ignored and turned back to Sirius.

"I would love that." Sirius answered, trying his best not to sound like an overly excited person.

"So what will our next date be?" James asked Lily, they had been making a lot of eye contact. Both of them desperate for some alone time. 

"We could go to the park or some kind of art museum?" She suggested which made them all laugh.

\--

All of them were almost done with dessert when Lily asked where the bathroom was so James showed her the way.

Sirius and Remus had been talking about the bands they liked and which kind of movies they watched. "So what do you think about body modification?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus chuckled. "I love them, I've got tattoos myself." He rolled his sleeves up, showing Sirius his torture devices.

Sirius looked at Remus' arms with a sense of fear and anger but he didn't want to show that to Remus. He felt betrayed by his best friend and disgusted by the man in front of him. "Oh cool." Was all he could get out of his mouth, it sounded emotionless but good enough to seem realistic.

At that moment James came back with Lily who were both laughing and walking close to each other but when James saw Sirius' expression he knew something was wrong.

"Hey James can you come help me for a second?" Sirius asked, getting up when his friend nodded and pretending like they were just going to get something.

James closed the door of Sirius bedroom behind him, it was far enough from the diner room that they couldn't be heard.

 **"How could you?!"** Sirius threw multiple pillows at James' face, his sight started to blur from the tears.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to catch the pillows, not understanding what his friend was talking about.

"Remus, he. he. he. his tattoos."He couldn't bring it up, feeling so betrayed.

"What about them?" James hadn't really looked at Remus' tattoos so closely so he didn't really know how they could cause such a huge reaction out of Sirius.

 **"He has torture devices on his arms! How could you hook me up with someone like that?! Didn't I suffer enough in the past!? Did you plan to give me an attack?! Because I'm really close,  James!"** Sirius was losing his temper a bit, he could feel that he was losing himself.

James knew that right now he had to try and calm down Sirius. So he grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed so they were both sitting. He could feel him shake inside of his arms. "I swear I didn't know about his tattoos, I would've never hooked you up if I knew about them." For some reason, he also felt angry at Lily for not warning him. He stroked over Sirius' hair and with his other hand searching for his pills. "Here you go, take these."

Sirius knew that he needed to take them or he could get a blackout, so he forced himself to swallow them. His face was completely soaked by his tears. 

 

In the other room, Remus had just gone to the toilet which was close to Sirius' bedroom and heard everything. Going as fast as he could to Lily. "I need to go. I fucked it up."

"Hey, hey, wait a minute! What happened?" She stood up, trying to stop her cousin from leaving, seeing James come into the room again. 

"I should go. I seem to have upset your friend. I shouldn't have been here." Remus felt bad and irritated with how things had turned out. 

James looked over at Lily. "You couldn't have told me that your cousin had torture devices on his arm?" He was furious.

 **"I'm sorry, it's not like he's a murderer! Is that really why your friend is crying?! How pathetic!"** Lily defended her cousin.

 **"Lily!"** Remus shouted, feeling outraged by what she had just said. "I'm sorry, can you just please tell your friend that I really didn't mean to offend anyone in any way and if he feels like it, can you ask him to let me explain it to him?" It all felt like a nightmare come true.

"I'll ask him but I won't promise you anything and for you Lily, I can't believe you're that kind of person." James was heartbroken by what he had just heard. They both didn't know anything about Sirius' past and what triggered him. "I told you about his mania and that he suffered from an abusive past."

Remus remembered how he had seen Sirius' scars, feeling bad for the ink on his skin. "I feel bad about how this evening ended. Please tell Sirius that I want to talk to him about it. Please." That was the last thing said before he and Lily left the house. Leaving a dreadful atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of drama in this one hahaha. Tips always welcome! Also, questions are allowed!


	3. The unexplained mess that’s Remus lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a lot but my life has been such a train wreck lately and I've been so busy with uni but I really hope you guys enjoy it! ♥ I love all of you!

There was a deep beating sound inside of his head that slowly woke him up. “Fuck.” Remus moaned, his head was hurting like he had been hit with a stone in some way. His memory was foggy which was explainable by the amount of bottles that were shattered all around the room. Obviously, he hadn’t drunken them all in one night. These were a collection of multiple nights gone wrong.  
While he stood up he grabbed a couple of bottles, hiding them in several places. This was why Lily mostly didn’t notice that he had a problem. She was used to seeing 2-3 bottles in his room. It had always been that way. Yes, she tried to make him stop or at least reduce it to 1 bottle but it never worked out.

  
Remus was a problematic man and there had to happen a lot more before he would be able to change that. He walked into his kitchen, one of those modern once with a marble kitchen table that was attached to a cooking island.

  
He was lucky to be able to afford all this luxury, mostly because of the inheritance of his father.

  
As he opened the fridge he heard someone couch behind him. Suddenly remembering that Lily had stayed over. Right, the date. That was why he had been drinking. Did she know?  
“Good morning Lily.”

  
“I don’t think it’s a good morning at all. You remember what happened right? I can’t imagine you do though, with the smell that’s coming off you. You know. You ruin a lot, Remus.”

  
She took her jacket and left his apartment. It surprised Remus that she was fully dressed and it seemed like she had eaten as well because there were some dishes left in the sink.

  
It felt like there was a barbwire around his heart that became tighter when she said that. With a numb feeling he took out a bit of leftover from yesterday and started eating.  
\--  
James was making breakfast for the two of them, looking over at his best friend who was still a bit in shock from what happened yesterday.

  
“You know that I’m sorry right? I honestly didn’t know about his tattoos.” He dropped some eggs on Sirius plate and waited until the other would look at him.

  
Sirius did look at James but there was a certain coldness in his eyes. It was mostly from the drugs that he was so emotionless. “I know. I don’t blame you.” He sighed as he looked over at his plate. Strangely enough he was thinking about Remus. There must have been a reason why such a handsome, charming man had tattoos like that.

  
“He asked me to tell you that he really was sorry about this, that he didn’t want to upset you and that if you felt like it that he would explain it to you.” James sat down in front of his friend and started eating from the mint coloured plate in front of him.

  
It did make the maniac curious to what Remus had to explain about them. In his eyes people who enjoy those kinds of stories must be insane or at least completely horrible people. You can’t like medieval torture and be a “normal” person right?  
\--  
Remus didn’t enjoy himself at work that day. Everyone seemed to be bothering him even if they didn’t do anything wrong. He was just pissed at himself, at this world but mostly at Lily. It came as a surprise to him the way she had spoken to James yesterday. At first not believing that it came out of her mouth.

  
In his eyes what she said was way worse than the fact that he had some strange tattoos. It pissed him off to think about yesterday and repeat the scene with Sirius in his head over and over again. What if he had never showed them? Would they have kissed that night? Maybe not yet, Sirius seemed like a very broken personality so it would have taken some time to earn his trust but who knows? He might have been allowed to give a small kiss on his cheek.

  
That idea didn’t really cheer him up at all. Remus almost jumped when he felt a sudden vibration inside of his jeans. Taking out his phone and noticing that it wasn’t a number he knew.

  
“Hello with Remus.”

  
“Hi Remus, it’s me.”

  
A very soft, small voice came out of his phone.

  
“Black.” He couldn’t help but gently grin to himself.

  
Sirius knew that the man on the other line was smirking in some way or another.

  
“Yes, James told me what you said last night and…and I think I do want to give you the chance to explain yourself. That doesn’t mean I approve of your tattoos. I can’t think of any reason why a sane mind would have them.”

  
Remus laughed, his heart felt like it was hovering inside of his chest. Like his whole body was filled with air instead of alcohol.

  
“I’m glad to hear. Please do take my apologies for what happened that night. It wasn’t my plan to disturb anyone with them.”

  
“Yeah, it’s okay I guess.” Sirius wasn’t sure if this had been a good idea but he couldn’t crawl back now. “What about tomorrow night? Are you free then?”

  
“Yes, yes I am.”

  
“Just come over to my place, James will be gone to some kind of art gallery so it will be just the two of us.” He was lying though, James would be at home but he’d make sure that he wouldn’t be noticed until he wanted him to be noticed.

  
“Okay I’ll be there at around 7pm if that’s fine with you?”

  
“Yeah, goodbye Remus.”

  
The phone made a cracking noise and Remus knew that Sirius had broken their call. Sirius didn’t sound completely sure about the appointment but Remus would make sure that the black haired boy wouldn’t regret it.

  
He looked at his phone again, typing a name in the search bar and clicking on the right one when he found it. It was quite late and she was probably still mad at him but Remus really needed to share this with Lily. Maybe he should apologise for what happened this morning. The tone went off a couple of times before she picked up.

  
“What?” Lily sounded irritated and not in the mood for a chat. Although that Remus was sure that she wanted to hear about this.

  
“I’m sorry about this morning but I really have to share this news with you! Yes I know I shouldn’t have drank that much. I’ll try to contain myself next time.”

  
Lily sighed, she was sitting on her bed with a laptop in front of her and books spread all around the room. “I don’t believe you anymore but I’ll accept the apology. So, what’s that news you wanted to share.”

  
“Well… Sirius called me. He wants to give me a chance to explain my tattoos. I know I’ve never really shared my love life with you Lily but you hooked me up with him. At first I thought that the date wasn’t going to be anything special but never had I imagined that you would set me up with such a gorgeous and interesting young man.”

  
Lily slightly blushed, it was strange to hear her cousin talking like that. Remus had indeed never shared his love life before. Seems like Remus doesn’t mind a cock. “I’m really happy for you Remus. So now that you’re opening up about it, are you gay or what?” She smirked.

  
Remus rolled his eyes because it was such a typical question. “I don’t really know honestly, I like women but I’ve also been attracted to men. Although I consider myself blacksexual now that I’ve seen him.”

  
Lily couldn’t contain her laugh when he said that. “Omg that was the worst made up sexuality of the century.” But the smile on her face didn’t leave though, not until Remus opened his mouth again.  
“Lily I really think you should apologise too, to both of them.” His throat was dry because he knew that Lily was stubborn and didn’t like to face he wrongdoings. There was a crack on the other line. Lily had hung up the phone. Remus groaned, placing his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

  
It was time to close the shop but he felt like wandering around the store for a couple minutes. Letting his fingertips caress the different fabrics that passed by. Closing his eyes as he once again repeated the phone call with Sirius inside of his head.

  
Oh how he loved the voice of that strangely interesting young man with scratched arms and dark eyes.

  
When Remus opened his eyes again there was someone standing in front of him, the person was soaking wet cause by the rain that had been fallen all night.

  
“James?”


End file.
